wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
GlacialWings
=Rules= You may create normal GlacialWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a GlacialWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *High Ranks *Deformed/Handicapped *Uncommon Abilities/Features =Description= Basic: GlacialWings have a sturdy build and wide, flat feet to help them walk in their icy territory. Their chests, feet, and spines are covered in fur, which, along with their scales, changes color from light to dark depending on if it's winter or summer. In the winter, their fur and scales are usually white, off-white, or pale gray while in the summer, they're brown or darker gray with occasional green or black details. Their heads have a quite pointy shape, with a point on the top of their snouts, another at the bottom of their snouts, and pointed cheeks. They also have sharp, slightly curved teeth and strong jaws to help them tear apart frozen meat. Conditions such as Albinism (which keeps their fur and scales white year-round) and Ocular Albinism (where the pigment is reduced in the colored part of the eye) are common among dragons of this tribe. Common eye colors include blue, green, silver, and violet for normal colored dragons, red, pale violet, or pale blue for Albino dragons, and white, pale silver, or pale blue for dragons with Ocular Albinism. Their wings are large and feathered and, like their fur and scales, change colors with the seasons. Note: Dragonets are hatched with down feathers like baby birds and don't start developing feathers for flight until they're one and a half and don't finish until they're two and a half or three. Males: Male GlacialWings have antlers used for sparring, and slightly darker summer coloration. They are also slightly shorter and more muscular than the females. Females: Female GlacialWings have crests above their eyes instead of antlers, are slightly fluffier than the males, and have a slightly lighter summer coloration. They are also taller and slimmer than the males. Eggs: Their eggs are somewhat more sphere-like in shape than a usual egg, aren't very big for dragon egg and are normally bright white, pale brown, or pale green in color. They usually have clutches of 2-5 eggs. Their nests are usually made up of blankets. =Abilities= GlacialWings can create sparks using their claws to light fires and their fur, scales, and wings change color with the seasons. =Naming= GlacialWings can have one or two-part names and are normally named after types of sled dogs, types of wolves, sled dog races, places along sled race trails, and ice age animals. They can also just have names that relate to those things, which are usually where the two part names come in. =Combat= The GlacialWings are a relatively peaceful tribe, though each settlement does have it's own group trained in combat in case of emergency. They also consider The Guardians part of their military due to the fact that they are highly skilled in combat from having to fight off dangerous criminals. Training If a dragonet chooses to become a soldier (or if they are chosen to become a soldier, in some special cases), they are assigned a soldier from their settlement's military branch and learn from them from the age of 6 until they turn 8 or 9, depending on how fast they learn. At the end of their training, to signify the official beginning of their career, they must spend a night in The Labyrinth Hills. Military Branches The Guardians This group is made up of dragons from all of the settlements. Their primary job is to track down kidnappers and retrieve kidnapped eggs and dragonets, though they're also sometimes sent after other criminals and, when necessary, they're sent into battle. The Sabertooths This is the military branch of The Eastern Settlement. The Snowrunners This is the military branch of The Western Settlement. The Wolf Pack This is the military branch of The Northern Settlement. =History= These events are sorted in the order of when they happened. The Division of The Tribe GlacialWings not always ruled over by three leaders from three settlements. Originally, there was just one settlement, the northern settlement, ruled by one leader, a Queen. However this all changed when the fifth queen, Queen Ezo, was approached by her twin dragonets, Princess Mastodon and Prince Mammoth. They wanted to each take out an exploration group to see if they could set up more settlements around the kingdom. Queen Ezo reluctantly agreed and, after a couple of months, received letters saying that said that the missions had been successful. Later, Ezo, Mastodon, and Mammoth all met up and decided that the easiest way to run the kingdom in its new state would be to go ahead and have each dragon rule their own settlement, thus Queen Ezo's name was changed back to Princess Ezo and the system of three rulers was created. The Scale and Eggshell Rumor GlacialWings didn't always have to watch their eggs so closely. This didn't start until about a year after The Division of The Tribe, while Ezo, Mastodon, and Mammoth were still the leaders. At this time, a rumor was started by a dragon whose name is lost to history. They said that the scales and eggshells of newly hatched GlacialWings, those under a week old, had great medicinal properties and could heal almost any disease or problem. Many dragons believed this and a huge spike in kidnappings followed. The Rulers got together to try to put an end to the problem, building The Orphanage in The Northern Settlement and putting together a special task force known as The Guardians. The Start of The Race The Goshenite Trail Race was started many years ago when the tribe's three rulers, Princess Caledonia, Princess Pirena, and Princess Alpirod, needed to pick out their teams for delivering messages and decided to hold a competition. All of the best sled dog breeders from across the kingdom came to the northern settlement to show that their dogs were up to the task. When they all arrived, the princesses announced what the competition would be, a race around the entire kingdom. Dragons gathered to cheer on their favorite teams and watch the race in fascination, as they had never seen anything like it before. The princesses noticed how much attention the race got and how much fun all of their subjects were having and declared the race a tribal holiday which would be held every year for a prize of the starting settlement's leader's choosing. =Architecture= GlacialWings' buildings are pretty much all cabins made out of wood and stones. Their buildings aren't very large and most are only one story, though the cabins of The Princes/Princesses and The Orphanage are all pretty large and have two stories. All buildings pretty much look exactly the same, with the main difference being that businesses tend to have a sign on or near them while homes do not. All buildings have at least one fireplace to keep the dragons warm and most, if not all, homes have one or two special rooms made for sled dogs and eggs/dragonets. These rooms are more secure, have covered fireplaces for increased safety, and their floors stay warmer. =Territory= The territory of the GlacialWings is primarily Taiga, although they do have a deciduous forest near the center and a group of hills in the southeast corner. This territory houses common taiga plants and animals as well as a few cold weather creatures who are believed to be extinct, such as mammoths and saber-toothed cats. Landmarks The Labyrinth Hills These are the hills in the southeast corner of their territory. They are extremely hard to get out of, with many twists, turns, and dead ends. Unless it's absolutely necessary, most dragons choose not to enter this part of their territory. The Whispering Woods This part of the territory is considered sacred to the GlacialWings. They believe that their ancestors wander these woods and will therefore go there to seek advice. The Woods are located around the center of the tribe's territory. Frostbite Lake and Snowy River Frostbite Lake is the eye of Psocoptera. It is located between IceWind and FrostView and is a lot closer to the latter. Frostbite Lake is connected to Snowy River, which runs from the lake through The Whispering Woods and then through The Labyrinth Hills into the ocean. Settlements IceWind This is The Northern Settlement, the one where all GlacialWings used to live before the founding of The Eastern and Western settlements. It is located on the tip of Pscoptera's horn and is the coldest part of the GlacialWings' territory. This settlement holds many important places, one being the original Ruler's Cabin, which was built at the time of the tribe having Queens and which is home to The Hall of Rulers, a hallway filled with paintings, tapestries, etc showcasing every Ruler from every settlement. Another important place is The Orphanage, which looks almost identical to the Ruler's Cabin and is home to any eggs/dragonets who have been kidnapped and recovered or who have been abandoned. This settlement is also home to the statue that honors the winners of the first Goshenite Trail Race. The statue is located right in the center, in front of the Ruler's Cabin/Orphanage, which are at the northernmost part of settlement. Surrounding these places are smaller cabins that either hold shops and restaurants or that house the citizens of IceWind. This is the largest settlement in the GlacialWing Kingdom FrostView This is The Eastern Settlement, the one founded by Princess Mastodon. It is located on Psocoptera's snout and is home to the largest marketplace in the GlacialWing Kingdom. FrostView is the second largest settlement and where most meetings with other tribes take place, since many dragons who come for business also enjoy seeing the large marketplace as well as the vast collection of sled dog adoption centers, since this is also where most of the tribe's sled dogs are bred. ColdFire This is The Western Settlement, the one founded by Prince Mammoth. It is located on the spike on Psocoptera's neck, between The Whispering Woods and The Labyrinth Hills. This is the smallest settlement and is mostly just farmland. Other than fields used for raising animals and, occasionally, plants, there is a small marketplace and the cabins lived in by the Ruler and citizens of ColdFire. =Education= Dragons of this tribe have a year of basic education (for them it's mostly reading, writing, history, and a bit of animal care) from the time they turn 4 to the time they turn 5. After that, they have a year off and when they turn 6, they start training for the job of their choosing. Their training ends between the ages of 8 and 9. =Notable Historical Members= Queen Teratornis Queen Teratornis was the first Queen of the GlacialWings and the founder of IceWind. Queen WhiteWolf Queen WhiteWolf was the mother of Queen/Princess Ezo and is known for being the founder of The Wolf Pack. She is also the one who came up with a majority of the GlacialWings' fighting techniques. Queen/Princess Ezo Queen Ezo, who later returned to the title of Princess Ezo with the founding of the Eastern and Western Settlements and The Division of The Tribe, was the mother of Princess Mastodon and Prince Mammoth and a co-founder of The Guardians. She is also famous for being the one to sign the order to build The Orphanage, which is right next to The Ruler's Cabin for The Northern settlement. Princess Mastodon Princess Mastodon was the daughter of Queen/Princess Ezo and the twin sister of Prince Mammoth. She is famous for the founding of The Eastern Settlement, being its first ruler, and being a co-founder of The Guardians. Prince Mammoth Prince Mammoth was the son of Queen/Princess Ezo and the twin brother of Princess Mastodon. He is famous for the founding of The Western Settlement, being its first ruler, and being a co-founder of The Guardians. Prince Sabertooth Prince Sabertooth was the son of Princess Mastodon. He is known for being the second ruler of The Eastern Settlement and for founding The Sabertooths. Princess Caledonia, Princess Pirena, and Princess Alpirod Princess Caldonia, Princess Pirena, and Princess Alpirod were the co-founders of The Goshenite Trail Race. Snowfang Snowfang was the founder of The Snowrunners and the first dragon who wasn't a ruler to create a military branch. Before that, he actually wasn't considered very important, as he was just a simple artist who Princess Alpirod, the ruler of The Western Settlement at the time, had chosen to paint her portrait for The Hall of Rulers and the idea came up through a simple conversation they had. =Culture= Dragons of this tribe farm their food and use sled dogs/wolves to deliver packages and other such things to other GlacialWings. They take guarding their dogs very seriously, because with no dogs to make deliveries, they have no business. They also keep a close eye on their eggs. This isn't just a normal parent thing either, this is a life or death situation. After the start of The Scale and Eggshell Rumor, eggs began getting stolen almost daily in the kingdom. The Guardians, the special task force put together to reclaim and defend the eggs, try their best, but don't always succeed in rescuing eggs, between the fights with dragons determined to get away with their stolen cargo and the parents willing to sell their own eggs to get a quick buck, but when they succeed, the eggs are sent to The Orphanage, where they are heavily guarded until someone can responsible can take them in. =Religion= The GlacialWings believe that their ancestors live in The Whispering Woods and that constellations shaped like animals and dragons are guardians sent by their ancestors to watch over and protect them. =Diet= GlacialWings have a primarily carnivorous diet, choosing to farm things like caribou, elk, mammoths, moose, roe deer, salmon, spruce grouses, trout, and whitefish. Other than that, they'll also eat the eggs from the birds and fish they farm and, if they can find it in their territory or get it from another tribe, fruit. When they have the right supplies, they enjoy making hot drinks like cocoa, coffee, and tea as well as warm desserts like cookies, pastries, and pies. =Traditions= The Spars This tribe holds monthly spars between single males. They get in small groups and fight to get the attention of females, much like some wild animals. The Woodland Ceremony Dragonets training in animal care, healing, and other such careers have to spend a night in The Whispering Woods before they can officially start their careers. If they are spoken to by the tribe's ancestors while they are there, that means they have been blessed with protection and good fortune for their careers and may move on from their apprenticeships. The Maze Ceremony Dragonets training for the military, spying, and other careers along those lines must spend a night in The Labyrinth Hills. Those who escape are declared worthy by the leaders to move on and assume their adult roles in the tribe. =Holidays= The Goshenite Trail Race This is considered a holiday and not a tradition because it is an annual event that brings the whole tribe together. Working dragons also get the span of the race off work. This is a huge race all the way around the tribe's territory that most of the tribe gathers to watch. This race can take anywhere from two days to two weeks to complete. It usually takes place in the winter or early spring, depending on what time works for all of the Princes and Princesses that year. =Intertribal Affairs= None Established =Hobbies= GlacialWings enjoy getting together for small scale dog sled races when The Goshenite Trail race isn't happening. This is mostly just for fun, but is also good practice for the big race. They also enjoy storytelling, glassblowing, and making dreamcatchers, blankets, and other things that allow them to make use of the feathers and fur of the animals they farm. =Heirarchy= GlacialWings have three rulers of either gender, one for each settlement. Instead of going by Kings or Queens, they go by Princes and Princesses. Succession Their heir is chosen when they die and is simply their oldest living relative (adopted or by blood) within their settlement. If there is a situation where two dragons are the same age (ex. twins), the settlement casts stones and whichever gets the most votes becomes that settlement's Prince or Princess. =Gallery= ... =Dragon Census= Princes/Princesses IceWind - Ruled by Princess Fatalis FrostView - Ruler is Open ColdFire - Ruler is Open Members of The Guardians N/A Members of The Sabertooths N/A Members of The Snowrunners N/A Members of The Wolf Pack N/A Dragons With Other Careers Common Careers: Artists, Farmers, Orphanage Workers, Sled Dog Breeders/Racers, Storytellers, and Veterinarians GlacialWings can have other careers, those are just common ones. N/A Apprentices Ages 6-8 or 9 N/A Dragonets Ages 0-5 N/A =Character Form= ... Category:Tribes